


cura te ipsum

by flowerpeddler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dentistry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Medical, Medicine, Patient death, mention of terminal illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpeddler/pseuds/flowerpeddler
Summary: physician, cure thyself. [kuroo tetsurou/reader]
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	1. DULCE

**Author's Note:**

> are u friends? enemies? u decide...............

You can't help but blank when you see his pleading expression.

Not because it's _cute_ but because it's honestly kind of disgusting to see on a mature and chiseled face like his. If you were to compare him to an animal, he'd be a panther or a wolf, so the begging look on his face doesn't exactly abide well with you.

"Kuroo-san, puppy-dog eyes don't work on you," you claim matter-of-factly, peering down at him in dismay. His pout grows larger and so does the revolting feeling inching up in your throat.

"Come on," the pediatrician whines, continuing to stare up at you like _that_. Good heavens. "I don't really know if I trust any other dentists to fiddle around in my mouth-" the corner of your lip twitches in annoyance when you hear that. Fiddle? Dentistry is a field of precision not horseplay. "-and you're right next door, anyways! I know we end work around the same time, so maybe I can just pop in after work today."

"Don't say it like that," you protest, placing your hands on your hips. "Dentistry is meticulous. No dentist in their right mind would just fiddle in someone's mouth!"

"Okay, then will you perform on me?"

"Is this oral surgery? You just need a filling, not a root canal," you point out, placing your salad to the side. "You're an adult, but you have a cavity from candy? Did your girlfriend give you too much chocolate for White Day?"

Kuroo rolls his eyes. "Lucky for _you_ , I don't have a girlfriend. But if you have to know, the lollipops I give my patients were about to expire, and I wasn't going to let them go to waste like that-"

"Thirty lollipops, Kuroo-san!" you remind him, wagging your finger in his face. "You ate _thirty_ in a day! Listen, I'm all about indulging in your sweet tooth, but don't you think that's too much? What kind of example are you setting for your patients anyways?"

The raven-haired man never fails to surprise or amuse you, but this is just too much. As a doctor, doesn't he know the effects of eating too much sugar in a day, let alone a single sitting? In all honesty, you can't imagine what he'd look like without that ridiculous metabolism of his. Giving him that filling is charity work, too; he wants you to do more work after you're finished with your long work day? Not to mention, he's interrupting your precious lunch break by babbling on about his treatment options.

"(Name), _please_. This tooth is killing me-"

"You should have thought about that before you ate all that candy. Honestly, you're as much of a toddler as your patients!" you deride, going back to eat your salad before your time flew by. You plop yourself down in your chair as you eye up the young doctor.

"And now I'm paying the price. Won't you help me out?" Kuroo groans, running a hand through his hair.

You stifle a sigh. "If it'll keep you from bothering me, then fine. It'll have to be quick, though. Not to mention that there's no way I'm doing this for free."

"What, like a date?"

"No, your insurance card or other monetary payment, Kuroo-san. Yachi-san can help you figure it out, but I'm sure you know how insurance works, seeing as you run a clinic." You pop a piece of zesty chicken in your mouth as you give the man in front of you a blank stare.

He frowns at you. "Wow, here I was, thinking we were close enough for you to do this filling for me for free. I guess it can't be helped, huh? Hey, how about I treat your kids for free whenever you decide to have some?"

You nearly choke on your argula. "Are you kidding? You think I'm gonna have kids? I'm way too busy to even think about getting _married_ , let alone have ankle-biters of my own."

You're nearing the age where all of your friends are having weddings or starting families of their own, but right now, your priority is your dental office, not what color you'll be painting the nursery. Maybe when you aren't so busy, you'll consider settling down, but now just isn't the time. It's not like you haven't thought about it- it's just something you can't bring yourself to prioritize when you've made it this far.

"Your poor boyfriend must be devastated," he sighs glumly. 

Suddenly, you're reminded of the dirty rat bastard you had dumped in the winter after a particularly rough fight. He'd never been the one for romantics, but really, was it that hard to remember the date of your anniversary? Frankly, you don't have time to waste on a man if he can't provide what you want in a relationship. Briefly, you wonder how he's doing.

You cough awkwardly and avert your gaze. "Actually... we broke up a few months ago."

Kuroo gapes at you. "And you never told me?" he actually looks hurt, and suddenly, you feel guilty for avoiding him for the past few months.

"You just never asked," you retaliate, finishing off the rest of your salad. "We just weren't meant to be. He was kind of a dick."

"Yeah, I fucking hated that guy. Well, here's a thought!" he grins mischievously, and you see the teasing glint of his eyes. "If you're single and if I'm single... the only solution is to get married and have kids, right? That way they can get free examinations _and_ dental treatments from the both of us-"

"That-" you wave your fork in midair. "-is the dumbest thing I have ever heard from your mouth today. Come in at five today or I'll be heading straight home."

Kuroo looks utterly miffed and a little offended at your retort but he agrees, much to your annoyance. When he leaves, you vow that it's only favor you'll do for him.

It's a promise you'll never make again, considering how he stubbornly thrashes in the chair five hours later during his designated appointment.

As soon as your assistants and hygienists leave for the day, you're stuck waiting on Kuroo, who waltz into the room five minutes later than he had promised. You resist the urge to bicker with him, so you set him down to get his x-rays done. Like he said, he has a single cavity on one of his molars, and when you test it, you're surprised to see that it's actually quite deep. When you set him down in the first room, you roll your eyes when he panics at the sight of the numbing needle.

"Kuroo-san, it's just a fucking needle." You point towards the needle in your hands. "You're the one who asked for this, and you probably give shots to kids all day."

"The work day is over, and you're already cussing me out. Can you just drop the honorifics already? Also- I give the shots to the kids while _distracting_ them like the good doctor I am. You, on the other hand, have no mercy. I mean, it's one thing to stick a needle in a kid's vein, but that needle is the size of a banana. You wanna stick that in my _mouth_?" he grabs your wrist when you lower the needle to prevent you.

Your eye twitches. "Okay, Kuroo, you coward. You are in no way a child and don't need distracting. How the hell are you afraid of needles when you see them on a daily basis? You went to medical school, for God's sake!"

"Those needles don't go in my mouth- ow, ow, stop pinching me!"

You release the skin of his wrists from the cruel grasp of your fingertips. As he moans in pain, you set the needle down onto the tray and take off your gloves to massage your temples. You already had to deal with an elderly man with a disgustingly high amount of plaque-build up, and you aren't mentally prepared to deal with Kuroo, who might as well be a child at this point. He's, hands-down, the worst patient you've had all week.

"Kuroo, either take the needle like a man or just forego the numbing altogether and get the filling without it- which I _assure_ you will be more uncomfortable than the two seconds of pain you feel when I inject you with the numbing." You put on a new set of gloves and hold up the needle. "Which will it be?"

He stares up at the ceiling, willpower crumbling away with each passing second. The defeat in his eyes is apparent. "The devil resides in you," he mumbles in accusation. "Fine, fine. Let's get this over with."

"Thank goodness," you reply dryly, pushing the needle into the gum above his first, upper left molar as you wiggle the skin around it to give him some sort of "distraction." It glides into the gum easily, and he hardly even winces at the impact. "Okay, we're done. Didn't hurt, right?" you pull the needle away and dispose of the used materials.

"No... ugh, you got me. Go ahead and complain how much of a baby I am."

"Oh, you are absolutely a baby. The worst patient I've had to work with in weeks. I mean, seriously? You knew what you signed up for, but you still tried to stop me!" you scoff, preparing your drills and UV light. "I've had children who've done better than you."

He frowns at you. "Please, you're damaging my already fragile ego."

"You only have yourself to blame," you hum, probing his mouth open. "Open wider. Wow, it really is a big cavity."

He only grunts in response, and you continue to drill away at the decayed material. Other than the cavity, you can tell he takes good care of his smile. His enamel is strong and opalescent, and there's no sign of gingivitis either. It's almost commendable, despite the gaping hole in his molar. You kind of want to show him what he looks like, but you resist the urge, wanting to beat the traffic and get home at a reasonable time.

The procedure goes by like any other filling- drill, fill, and light. As the filling material sets from the hand-held light, you can't help but notice just how nice his skin is. It's lightly tanned, like the rest of him, but his pores are small and clear. It almost makes you jealous. What does he use on his skin.

"Try not to eat until the numbing goes away," you advise, writing something down on his papers. "It won't affect the filling if you want to get soup or a smoothie, but you might bite your cheek on accident."

"Well, aren't you a miracle worker," he mumbles, his left cheek slightly swollen. "So, do I get a prize?" he looks over at you expectantly, like he's a child. You're convinced he is one at this point.

You give him a deadpan look. "You come into my office after eating thirty lollipops and wailing about the needle, and you think you deserve a _prize_?"

Kuroo looks hesitant. "Yes?"

"The answer is no, Kuroo."

"What do you want me to do? Eat twenty-nine lollipops instead? Should I try that tomorrow and see if I need your treatment? We can keep trying everyday and decrease the number by one everyday until I don't get a new cavity."

"Get out of my office."


	2. MUNDUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tetsu asks for a smaller favor today

Another day, another lunch break interrupted.

"Hey-"

"Whatever it is, the answer is no," you interrupt the voice before setting down your pen to look at the intruder. "If you have any issues, run it by Yachi-san or someone else."

You already know who it is- who else would it be besides the pesky doctor next door? When your eyes reach the intruder's figures, your deductions are deemed correct. It's him, and the pleading look in his eyes just brings a sour expression to your face as your stomach twists in hunger. If you hadn't skipped breakfast this morning, the mere sight of him might have spoiled your appetite, but you can hardly think about anything other than the delicious meal sitting in your bag.

Kuroo gives you a frown, clearly displeased with your lack of excitement. "Yeesh. Ice cold, huh? How are you so sure I need something from you? Maybe I'm just here to visit my favorite dentist?"

You pay him no mind, instead pulling out a tupperware of marinated steak that you had made last night. "Kuroo-san, the last time I did you a favor, you ended up whining and complaining the entire time, despite it being your idea. Of course I'm not going to want to entertain you," you comment.

"This one is actually important! Also, enough with the honorifics, okay?" he pokes your cheek, and you swat his fingers away.

You snort, deciding to ignore the latter statement.. "Right. And getting a filling isn't? Good luck trying to eat anything other than lukewarm food with a cavity," you point out, pushing past him to go into the break room. Dutifully, the raven-haired pediatrician follows you like a lost puppy as you set the container of food into the microwave.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," he accuses, plopping himself down on the counter. "It's nothing big, really! I just need a few things."

"Like always," you sigh, taking the container out when the microwave beeps. "If I agree to listen to you, will you leave me alone?"

The smell of sweet soy sauce lingers in the break room, and the way the juices sink into the fluffy white rice is more than enough to make your mouth water. It's only noon, but the day has already felt so long, and you want to do nothing more than just eat your food, do a few more fillings, then hurry on home to catch the latest episode of your favorite TV show.

He bats his eyelashes at you, and you make a face. Disgusting. 

It doesn't suit him at all.

"I will do everything you request and more," he says, face completely solemn. At the tone of his voice, you can't help but roll your eyes as you scoop a bite of your lunch into your mouth.

"Don't need you to do anymore. Just leave me be- that's it," you mumble, words jumbled from the steak in your mouth.

He wrinkles his nose. "Don't talk with your mouth full," he scolds, hopping off the counter and wandering towards the entrance. "But you got it. So, all I need is like... a box of gloves. And masks. I'm about to run out, and my shipment doesn't come in until next week."

Kuroo looks hopeful; his eyes shine with uncertainty, as if you'd lash out at him at any second for even bringing up the idea. It almost makes you feel sorry for him, but when he sticks out his lower lip, all traces of sympathy evaporate from you. Shaking your head in annoyance, you snap your fingers in his face.

"What, that's it?" you nearly snort, placing your meal beside you as his shoulders sink in relief. "God, I thought you were going to ask me about a root canal for a friend or something," you laugh, walking over to the room next to him to pull out the materials he needed.

"Ha, no. The only person deserving of your dental favors is me." He flutters his eyelashes once more and tilts his head closer to you. "Can't have you drilling holes in any other man, right?"

You shove his face away. "First of all, stop trying to act cute when you clearly aren't. I'd much rather you look like some intimidating gangster. Go away. You're ruining my appetite," you muttered, heading back towards your lunch to finish it.

He ignores your earlier comment. "...Because I'm too sweet to look at? Right, (Name)? Don't wanna get a cavity from how sweet I am, I bet," he checked, trailing after you once he had picked up the boxes in his arms.

"You? _Sweet_? Don't make me throw up, Kuroo-san," you reply, tone snarky. "Well, is that it?"

Truth be told, seeing Kuroo every so often isn't bad, really. He provides a source of entertainment that your staff could never- they're usually too busy to entertain you during off-hours, so it's, dare you say, fun having him around. Regardless of whatever he talked about that day, the rest of your appointments would usually have a certain light to them. A part of you almost doesn't want him to leave, but the rest of your lunch is calling your name and coaxing you closer though.

He shakes his head, glancing down at the boxes in his arms with a deep frown on his face. "Ugh, these are the crappy gloves. Do you cheap out on all of your supplies-" he starts to complain but immediately stops when you shoot him a soul-shattering glare. "- _haaa_ , I mean I'm so grateful you're willing to share, though!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" you retort, placing your hands on your hips.

He eyes you before glancing away. "You're kind of, well scratch that- you're _really_ frugal and stingy, you know that? But I guess I should feel honored that you're giving me your stuff. Doesn't that just mean I must be important to you?"

"O-only because you're always referring your patients with oral problems over here," you admit, trying not to look at his feline eyes. "If I treat you any more horribly, I'll lose half of my new patients that come from you."

The moment you show any sort of weakness and look into the forbidden trap that consists of those amber, stunning eyes of him, you'd undoubtedly fall victim to his undeniable charm. He's an annoyingly cunning man, and he usually has no problem in coaxing answers he wants out of you- but that's not going to happen today!

"Anyways, don't you have somewhere to be?" you interrupt your train of thoughts and push past him. "You'd better not need anything else, Kuroo-san."

There's an unabashed, frustratingly smug grin on his face. "I think I have everything I need," he says slowly, with a knowing lilt in his voice that makes your insides twist with mild anxiety. "I'll consider this a trip well worth it."

"...I'm sure you do."

He taps your forehead before heading out of the room. "See you soon, (Name)," he calls out with that annoying and unfit wink of his.

It doesn't suit him. He's not... cute... at all...

Right?


	3. ANIMUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you bring tetsu lunch, and he snaps

It's almost like clockwork, with the way how Kuroo always seems to wiggle his way into your days.

Against your protests, he makes sure to see you once a day- "out of boredom," he claims, but the two of you both know he had been lying. You aren't really sure what else to make of his excuses, but nowadays, you can't muster up enough annoyance to yell at him or usher him out of your dental office.

Especially now that you've revealed the availability of your love life to him, the pediatrician with the wide grin always makes it a point to drop by your office during lunch hours or after work. In a way, you've come to almost expect him. His presence is no longer a secret in your office, and even Yachi makes sure to busy herself at the receptionist's desk whenever he stops by.

Today, he hasn't come by at all. It's been ten minutes since you've closed up, and Kuroo has still yet to make his appearance today.

"Maybe he's busy and will come around tomorrow?" Yachi had suggested when you inquired her if he had showed up at all today. Perhaps you had just missed him during an appointment or phone call?

"I sure hope not," you laugh, locking up the door.

When he doesn't visit the next day or the day after that, you can't help but think you've done something wrong- something to have upset him. What could you have done to upset someone like him? After all, he has the toughest skin out of everyone you know. If anything, he's always the one riling you up.

That's right; why should you apologize? You've done nothing wrong at all, and he's upset because of some trivial mistake or something you had say, it's his own problem!

You bite your lips. Right?

Still, his absence over the past few days forces an unsettling stinging in the pits of your stomach, and the next thing you know, you're waiting in his clinic with a bento box and thermos of hot soup as an apology for whatever you might have done to him. The bag in your hands burn the insides of your palms, especially when the receptionist, Haiba-san, grins slyly at you as he calls Kuroo up to the front.

It had taken all of last night to swallow your pride and prepare an extra lunch, but you had decided it was for the best. Your office is almost too quiet for your liking at this point, and whether or not you had done something, you kind of want him to visit again. 

"Aww, you made me lunch? You make me feel like a student all over again," comes the vexing voice you had grown accustomed to.

Stony-faced, you keep yourself from making a displeased expression. "Oh, hush, Kuroo-san," you sigh when you realize there aren't any patients in the clinic. "Consider it my apology. I don't know what I did, but I'm..." you swallow hard. "Sorry."

Kuroo stares at the outstretched lunch box in your hands as he crosses his arms. "Your... what?"

"My apology," you manage to croak out, not wanting to repeat that twice. "Sorry for upsetting you."

"I'm not upset with you, though?" he says, tilting his head to the side. "Did you think I was mad at you?"

The bag falls back to your side as you frown at him. "You're not?"

You can hear Haiba cough awkwardly as he excuses himself to the break room, pushing himself up from the chair. Soon enough, the two of you are left in the colorful waiting room, decorated in toy trains and stuffed animals that his previous patients have left scattered all over the floor. Kuroo continues to stare at you, and you swear you could melt under the intensity of his gaze.

"Did you think I was mad at you?" he repeats, walking over to the door to his personal office and pushing it open for you.

As you sit down in his office, suddenly you feel incredibly warm, like he's dumped a bucket of lava all over your head. Still gazing at you curiously, he takes a seat next to you instead of in front of you, and you whip your head towards the anatomical model in the corner of his room, the palm plant next to his desk, the trash can holding the door open- anything but him.

"You just haven't been coming by, so I thought I made you upset," you respond hotly, still struggling under his amber stare. "If you weren't, then just consider it a gift instead- I already made my own, so I won't be needing it-"

You stop immediately when you see his sleazy grin. "Do not even start, Kuroo-san," you nearly growl out.

"I didn't say anything."

"Please stop looking at me like that," you groan, but you've finally gotten a good look at him.

"I knew you missed me," he snickers, and you lean over to flick his forehead.

Unlike most days, there are drooping bags and dark circles stamped on the delicate flesh under his eyes. As a doctor, he's always had them, just like you, but they look exacerbated today. You note with mild horror that he's uncharacteristically pale today, and his normally shit-eating grin hardly even reaches his eyes.

"You look horrible. Have you been sleeping at all?" you frown, peering closely at him as he holds a hand on the place where you had flicked him.

His eyes widen, and he suddenly breaks his eye contact with you. "Please stop looking at me like that," he mimics you. "It's nothing. Thanks for the meal, (Name). I actually forgot to pack lunch today..."

"Like you ever pack lunch," you snort, continuing to stare at him and his disheveled hair. "Have you even been eating? I know I get on your ass for eating out all the time, but it's better to eat out than not eat at all."

"Too true," he finally agrees, glancing back at you with a weak smile. 

The steel in your chest melts away with the warmth of his smile, but you feel sick to your stomach. "Seriously, what's going on? Not only do you not come to annoy me, but you aren't eating? And by the looks of it, I doubt you've even been sleeping. Did you get in a fight with a girl or something?"

"Ha- as if! You're the only one for me," he jokes, unraveling the wrapped lunch box and opening the contents of the bento. "Oh, my favorites!" he exclaims when he sees the mackerel and tofu sitting on top of rice and vegetables.

"There's miso soup in the thermos," you say absentmindedly, but you can't smother the feeling in your chest that he's hiding something from you.

Kuroo sends you another exhausted smile. "Imagine if I had you as my wife," he sighs dreamily, immediately pouring out a serving of soup. "I'd end up gaining fifteen kilograms just from wanting to eat your cooking everyday. If this is your way of trying to convince me to marry you, consider me sold."

You ignore his statements. "Kuroo-san," you say firmly. "What's bugging you?"

His chopsticks falter on top of the tofu. "Again, it's nothing, really. Mmm. Tastes great. What did you use to season this? It's just how I like it- not too salty or anything!"

The sick sensation in your stomach rumbles stronger in your stomach now, but you know it's not a result of your hunger. Instead, it's from his clear lack of trust in you. After months of having your offices next to each other, you'd think that he'd have enough sense to tell you something.

Even if you don't have a medical degree, you have a dental degree. From a doctor to another doctor, wouldn't it make the most sense to get some kind of pseudo-examination from even yourself? Why won't he tell you? It's clearly something big enough to be affecting him this much, and a short burst of anger settles in your veins when you realize he won't say anything regardless of how much you pester him.

You stand up in aggravation. "You really aren't going to say anything? Obviously, there's something on your mind."

"Don't worry. Come on, why don't you bring your lunch over, and we can eat together?" he suggests, pursing his lips.

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," he snaps. "Jesus Christ, (Name)!"

The two of you glare at each other, both your breathing heavier than normal at this point. The smell of fish and rice is fragrant, but it only makes your blood boil. In addition to your unexpected fury, the ripping feeling in your chest when he doesn't apologize for yelling at you stings harder than ever. If he won't tell you what's been bothering him, which is clear by the way he looks, then it's not your problem.

"Enjoy your meal," you huff as you pull his office door open. 

Unbeknownst to you, there's a flash of hurt and regret in his eyes as you leave.


	4. AEQUUM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you stay in, but a special visitor stops by for a chat

It's Friday night, and you should be out having dinner with your best friends, who have all dropped off a pity bottle of your favorite wine because of your exhaustive week. Instead, an pitiful order of takeout from the restaurant a minute from your neighborhood sits in your lap as _The Last Airbender_ plays in the television in front of you.

 _If only men like Zuko existed in real life_ , you end up thinking to yourself as your fork stabs the final cauliflower in your meal.

It's a shame they're all like Kuroo-san- disappointments.

The fork rests on your bottom lip as you chew. No, that's not right...

It's partially your fault for being so aggressive. Kuroo had clearly wanted to be left alone, and it was stupid of you to keep pushing the subject. His welfare shouldn't be in the domain of your worries; the two of you are just work neighbors. Nothing more and nothing less. Of course he wouldn't want to delve into his private life when you pester him like that.

Glumly, you peel yourself away from the couch, wanting something sweet to rid the taste of sorrow and cauliflower from your tongue. In your freezer is nothing but frozen foods and leftovers you had meal-prepped last week, and you can't locate the source of your happiness, strawberry popsicles that usually sit on the bottom shelf of the freezer. Had you finished the last of the box recently? You could hardly remember the hazy memories struggling to manifest in your vision. 

A hollow ring from the doorbell demands your attention away from the freezer contents. Your friends had already stopped by earlier in the evening- who could be left at this hour? A quick peek through the peephole makes your curious heart drop to the base of your stomach, and your insides churn at the sight.

It's Kuroo, standing in his apologetic glory. What's that in his hands? What is he even doing here?

Too curious to leave him standing out on your doorstep, you practically fling the door open to gape at him. His head snaps up, and in his amber eyes you can see the sentiment of guilt flickering between his irises. He bites his bottom lip nervously, and your eyes drop down to the flash of his white teeth.

"How'd you know where I live?" is the first, dumb thing that flows from your mouth, and you want to turn back the hands of time when the words finally reach your own ears.

He raises a single eyebrow as you let him inside. "You act like I haven't dropped you off a few times after work," he replies before holding out a small, wrapped box with a coffee ribbon on top. "Here." He places the box in your hands as he takes off his shoes.

"What is it?" you ask curiously, observing the sturdy yet delicate box.

He chews on the inside of his cheek. "My apology to you," he finally responds when you lead him to the couch. "Avatar? Very classy of you, dear."

You immediately decide to ignore his statement about your taste in television. "You don't need to apologize," you mutter, tugging on the silky ribbon. "I mean... It was my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you like that-"

"Hey." He taps the tip of your nose, his fingertip trailing fire where he had touched you. "None of this was your fault. Let me apologize. I owe you an explanation for the way I've been acting."

You can't hide the beginnings of a frown on your face. "But still," you protest weakly. "I should have stopped. It's not like you owe me anything."

"And I should have told you from the beginning," he replies easily, reaching over to turn the TV off. "Why don't you take a look inside first?"

Hesitantly, you brush away the ribbons and pull the top off slowly. The suspense could kill you; your heart jumps in your chest, threatening to shatter your rib cage from the sounds alone. Once the card-stock top is removed, an array of luxury chocolates greet you with the smell of rich cacao and cocoa butter. Hand crafted and fifty percent cacao, the dark chocolates make your lips quiver in anticipation.

"These look expensive."

Not like it matters to him when he has a doctor's salary.

"You're not gonna say anything about how they'll rot your teeth?" he asks in return, resting against the couch as he pulls one of his knees to his chest. 

When you pop a chocolate into your mouth and choose to remain silent, he offers you the smallest of smiles. The treat is absolutely divine- rich, sweet, and creamy. It's just what you've been craving, and when you look back up to him, the chocolate tastes even sweeter. Whatever you had felt about him before disappears in that moment as the silkiness of the treat dissolves in your mouth.

You could almost make the comparison of the sweets to the raven-haired man sitting right next to you. Smooth, luxurious, decadent, and bittersweet. Something to indulge in, but so dangerously addictive. Your mouth grows dry when his hand grazes yours.

His honey eyes meet yours. "Is it good?"

"The best I've ever had," you respond truthfully as you place it on the coffee table in front of me. "Will you talk to me, Kuroo-san?"

The expression on his face is nothing short of amused, highlighted by the dim kitchen lights beaming into the living room. "Really? I've brought you a gift, and I'm hardly even a foot away from you. Glad to know honorifics will follow my name til the end of time when I'm with you, yeah?"

"Okay, Kuroo," you say, rolling your eyes. "Talk to me."

"Call me Tetsurou."

"You're telling me what to do under my own roof?" you reach for another chocolate to rid yourself of the blush creeping onto your cheeks. 

On his lips is the cheeky, knowing grin that's constantly embroidered on his face. Like it's a reflex at this point, you can't help but deadpan at the sight of his sleazy smirk. The moment is worsened when his grin spreads further on his face, and you're overcome with the urge to pinch his cheeks. He's infuriating. He's annoying. He's grotesque.

So why is it that he looks positively, absolutely handsome right now?

You know you don't have feelings for the bed-headed man. The wounds left from your last relationship are almost healed at this point, but finding yourself in another relationship hasn't exactly been on your radar. In fact, you don't know if you're ready for one just yet. Even as you try desperately to convince yourself of this, you can't deny your eyes have started to linger on his form longer than usual in the past few weeks. Especially now, when he's wearing maroon, a color that's fatal to your own morals, you can't take your eyes off him.

"Sorry," he laughs, but his expression undoubtedly softens up. "Really. I mean it. I'm sorry I was so snappy yesterday, and I'm sorry for not telling you the whole story like I should have."

You reach over and grasp his cheek between your forefinger and thumb. "Care to tell me, Tetsurou?"

His eyes light up at this, and he makes no movement to swat your hand away. "It's a patient of mine." His response is immediate. "I've been problems handling this situation of hers, and..."

"And?" your voice is gentler than you expected, surprising yourself.

His eyes are molten gold. "Sometimes I wished I had gone into optometry or dentistry like you did," he says softly, resting his chin on his hand. "Most of the time, it's not life or death. Not to say I face that on a daily basis since my patients are kids, but this time it's been especially rough."

Your heart skips a beat. "Tetsurou...?"

"She's fourteen. Pipsqueak's been coming to my office ever since I got my license to practice, and I've gotten closer to her parents over the years. I mean, we send each other Christmas cards! But, uh... she, uh..." He takes in a deep, shaky breath that sounds like a wheeze. "She's terminally ill and hasn't had much progress with the specialists I've referred to her."

Your chest feels empty, and he glances down at his fidgeting hands. When he looks back up, there's a distraught expression painted on his face, and suddenly you want to hold him.

But you don't.

"I think we all know it at this point. Her. Me, her parents. Y'know... that she doesn't have much time left, and I've done everything I could... but I still don't think it's enough," he confesses slowly, his words as slow as molasses and his voice thick with emotion. "I'm trying. We're all trying, but every morning I check my phone to see if her parents have left a voice mail about details for her Goddamn funeral."

You settle for taking his hand in yours and squeezing. Weakly, he squeezes back.

"I think the worst part is how I'm supposed to be okay with this, but I'm really not. It's in the job description, for crying out loud," he mutters harshly, his grip on you as hard as titanium. "It's like I'm new to the field and doing my residency all over again. I-I thought I grew used to it, but seeing the faces of her parents- _God_ , I can't. It was okay at first because I thought she could recover, but it's gotten so bad this past week that I can't help but feel guilty whenever I get a call from her parents."

"You're a good doctor, Tetsurou."

"Not good enough. Maybe I missed something in her yearly check-ups. Or maybe if I had sent her to the cardiologist instead, she might have had a better chance," he laments. "I can't be acting like this. I have other patients to worry about too, and it's not like a handful of my patients haven't gone through the same thing."

"It's different this time. You have a stronger relationship with this family, and of course sometimes it'll hurt more," you reassure him to the best of your ability. "You're a strong man. I can't believe you've been dealing with this on your own at the same time with your job. For the past few years she's been coming to you, you kept her healthy. You should know better than anyone that sometimes the human body doesn't perfectly align with nature. None of this is your fault, and you're dealing with this the best way you can," you state firmly. 

He holds a throw pillow with his other arm and buries his face in it. "I don't know."

"I can't say I've dealt with something like this, but you're stronger than you think you are," you whisper, squeezing his hand one last night. "And you're doing all that you can."

"I should have come to you from the start." His voice is muffled from the pillow, but his words are as clear as day to you.

"Next time?" you offer.

Kuroo finally looks up at you, his eyes ever so slightly damp and his smile blinding. "Next time," he agrees softly. "Hey... Can I stay here for a bit?"

"Do you really think I'm heartless enough to make you drive in this state?" you throw another pillow at him, and he mutters at the impact.

"...I really wanna say no, but I'm not sure if that would qualify as telling the truth-"

"We're finishing Avatar," you declare, flicking the television on with your remote.

You don't even object when he slings an arm around you as the two of you watch Sokka's girlfriend get turned into the moon.


End file.
